1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to storage containers for recorded media and, more particularly, a storage container system having components that allow the system to be selectively configured to hold different numbers of items of recorded media. Specifically, the present invention relates to a storage container for disc-shaped items of recorded media that includes pages that may be selectively snapped to a hinge structure to configure the container to hold different quantities of items.
2. Background Information
Movie and music collections are increasingly popular in today's marketplace. Such a collection typically includes multiple items of recorded media packaged together along with printed literature. The manufacturers of these collections desire storage containers that can hold all of the items of recorded media and literature together in a single package.
Such collections are being released on DVD, CD, VHS tapes, and cassette tapes. The art desires a container that can be selectively configured to hold different numbers of these items of recorded media depending on the content of the collection. The art also desires that the containers maintain a standard height and width so that the containers will fit in existing storage and display containers.